marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Wagner (Earth-1610)
; ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Morlock Tunnels | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Covered in dark blue fur. Has three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Has a prehensile tail capable of holding his body weight. His body seems to burn with a golden inner fire which shows though his eyes nostrils and mouth. His breath is visible as a golden mist. | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student, formerly agent, Morlock leader, | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in Germany | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #7 | Death = Ultimatum #1 | HistoryText = Introduction and Weapon X Kurt Wagner was a captive of the Weapon X project, and was, like Rogue and Wolverine, forced to become one of their mutant agents. However inhumane their treatment of him, Kurt refused to forgo his idealism and faith. He even managed to convince Storm not to take vengeance against the Weapon X commander, John Wraith. Killing Wraith, he said, would bring her to Wraith's level. X-Men Freed from Weapon X, Kurt returned to his home, but soon decided to join the X-Men when they needed help against Magneto and began attending Xavier’s school. A friendly, humorous young man with a zest for high adventure, Kurt was well-liked among his teammates. He somewhat bonded with Angel, who is the only other X-Man besides himself who couldn't hide his mutation, and together they "misused" the Danger Room for "Pirates of the Caribbean-like" "role-playing" sessions. Kurt became interested in teammate and friend Alison Blaire. He was saddened by the fact that Warren, too, was interested in Dazzler. Indeed, Dazzler and Angel soon became a couple, leaving Kurt the only X-Man without a significant other. Piotr and Anti-Homosexuality Kurt also befriended Colossus. The two spent much of their time together. Eventually, Piotr came out, explaining that he was gay. Disgusted by Piotr's sexual orientation, Kurt saw their former friendship as dead. It could be implied that Kurt also harbored some disturbed feelings towards Piotr, possibly due to his religious background. However, he later reversed his stance, saying that it was unfair, due to the fact that Colossus had treated him as a brother and apologized. He even joined Colossus' 'X-Men' team comprised of Dazzler, Rogue, Angel and himself, all under the influence of the drug Banshee. Ultimatum While walking down the New York City streets to a theater, Kurt was killed by Magneto's Ultimatum wave, which also killed many of the X-Men along with him. It is unclear to what exactly killed Kurt, though it is most probable that he drowned. | Powers = Nightcrawler is a mutant. Kurt's demon-like physiology grants him; * Teleportation: Kurt possessed the ability to teleport. He can teleport up two miles; he can teleport himself with others in this manner; and extreme circumstances has been seen move an entire car. * Superhuman Agility.Nightcrawler's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes. Nightcrawler's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. * Prehensile Tail: Kurt possessed a prehensile tail capable of holding his body weight. * Wall-Crawling: Kurt possessed control over the inter-atomic bonding between molecules allowing him to cling to any surface. | Abilities = Experienced fighter, trained with guns and swords. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *It has not been revealed if Mystique is Kurt's mother in this universe. *Kurt used to be a prisoner of the Weapon X project, but unlike other captured mutants, never forsook his principles. *He originally spoke only German, but learned English through Jean Grey's mental prowess, and various films. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ultimate X-Men members Category:Banshee user Category:Tail Category:Fur Category:Teleporters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Pointed Ears Category:Neyaphem Category:Camouflage Category:Night Vision Category:Fangs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demonic Form Category:Multilingual Category:Killed by Magneto Category:X-Men members (Earth-1610) Category:Characters who have used Drugs